


A Handful of Berries

by Faline (rubberbisquit)



Series: The Best of Us [4]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: F/M, No real spoilers in this one I guess, Still follows most canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberbisquit/pseuds/Faline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When starting a military coup, best practices included getting plenty of sleep, considering all angles carefully, and ensuring all troops have the proper rations.</p>
<p>Heather couldn’t say that she’d been getting her desired 7 hours every night, but the activities that had replaced sleep were more than worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handful of Berries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShirleyAnn66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyAnn66/gifts).



> What was that? There's no smut yet? Alright. Fixed. 
> 
> Part of me thinks that I keep torturing them further with all these happy little moments but those are the ones we want to remember, right? They weren't always happy. There were dark days. But they made it through. God dammit, that makes the first part of this series make me sad again. Guess I'll just have to write more smut in the next few installments.

_Nine days earlier_

 

When starting a military coup, best practices included getting plenty of sleep, considering all angles carefully, and ensuring all troops have the proper rations.

 

Heather couldn’t say that she’d been getting her desired 7 hours every night, but the activities that had replaced sleep were more than worth it.

 

As she watched the denim clad rear wriggle into a secure position, high in the tree canopy above her head, she could honestly say that this had been her most well-contemplated idea in months.  Her eyes followed the path of one Major Edward Beck, wearing civilian clothes in a rare display of attempted disguise, twenty feet up in a mulberry tree.  And hot flashes as he stretch to reach higher.

 

The last requirement of a successful coup was quickly being met as he lowered a basket of sweet berries down. 

 

The mulberry trees were bountiful that early June afternoon, much to her delight.  She waited patiently from her vantage point, Charlotte’s tailgate, for a few more minutes.  Finally, Beck lowered his fifth and final basket to the ground and then made his way down.  To say she was ogling the flex of his muscles as he easily navigated the branches would have been an extreme understatement.

 

She was definitely thinking about his strength and the easy way he employed it as he dangled and then dropped the last eight feet.  She was thinking about the night before, when he’d taken her against the wall of her shower, his forearms bearing the weight of her thighs with ease while he pushed into her relentlessly.  Heather bit her lip, surreptitiously rubbing her thighs together in the hopes of easing some of the tension building in her core.

 

Beck had an easy grin as he carried the berries to her.  He was liberally streaked with dark purple, on his tee-shirt, long marks running up his arms, even on his cheek.  She laughed lightly as he came to a stop in front of her, gently placing the baskets on the tailgate with her.  “Did we get enough?”

 

Heather didn’t let her gaze drop from his face as she nodded.  “We’ll have enough for at least a couple dozen jars of jam if we’re lucky.  And maybe,” her fingers raised to brush the juice from his cheek, “a snack on the way back to town.” 

 

Beck caught her hand as she went to wipe the juice off on her pants.  He drew her index and middle fingers to his lips.  Heather’s breath caught in her throat at the warm heat of his mouth.  He held her gaze as his oh-so-talented tongue lapped gently.  He sucked the last remains of juice from her digits before releasing her hand.  She could feel her heart racing and shifted again, looking for more relief.  Her movements caught Beck’s attention.

 

His grin was wicked.  “I don’t think I can wait for a snack on the road.  All that climbing made me hungry.”

 

Heather was breathless as she grabbed a handful of berries and offered them up for him.  Beck had the good graces to laugh, snagging a couple from her hand.  He took one more, holding it to her lips.  She accepted the berry, closing her eyes at the sweet flavor bursting onto her tongue.  She moaned at the taste, too long without the sweets of pre-bomb days. 

  
His response to her noise was immediate.  He pushed her thighs apart with his hips and grabbed the sides of her face.  Gently, he tipped her head back to give him access.  Not-so-gently, his lips worked against her own, his tongue coaxing her to open beneath him.  She was all too happy to comply.  His tee-shirt was soft under her touch as Heather pulled it from his waistband. 

 

They were frantic then, pulling and nipping, stripping each other from the waist up.  Deft fingers divested her of her bra and he pulled his mouth away to map a trail down her neck.  Heather gripped his hair, still military short, when he ran the flat of his tongue across one nipple.  “God, that’s amazing.”

 

Her words gave him pause and he looked up at her through hooded eyes.  “Not quite God.”  A mischievous smile turned up the corners of his lips.  He leaned away, looking to her side.  Heather followed his gaze and she giggled when he picked a large, ripe mulberry from their pickings.  A gasp caught in her throat as he pinched it gently over her chest, dripping sweet juice over first one nipple and then the next.  The liquid was cool and ticklish as droplets curved over the peak of her breasts and down to her abdomen.  She let the gasp out as his tongue chased after the juice.  He laved and nibbled his way across her flesh and Heather had to adjust once more.  She was burning up.

 

“Beck, I need-.”

 

He cut her off with a fierce kiss, hands playing where his lips had just been.  She keened as he pinched her pebbled nipples lightly.  “Please- please Beck-. “  Heather was silenced once more but could tell he was going to move them.  Her arms wrapped tight around his neck, ready to be somewhere a little more comfortable.

 

His dark skin glistened with sweat as he lifted her bodily and laid her down in the soft field of clover they were parked in.  Heather’s nerve endings were firing in overtime, hyper aware of the grass at her back and the wet fabric Beck forced against her core with his leg. 

 

“Beck, please.  I need you inside me.”  He paused, letting his forehead rest against her clavicle for just a moment. 

 

“I’m not going to make it that far if you keep saying things like that.”  His breath ghosted over her skin, bringing goose bumps in its wake and Heather started to move.

 

She twisted up into him, trapping his thigh and rubbing her center into him.  She was past the point of gaining any sort of relief from this motion, and her eyes rolled back at the pressure on her clit.  The seam of her pants was hitting her just right.  As soon as Beck realized what she was doing he growled.

 

He picked himself up, backing away to crouch at her knees.  Heather wanted to cry at the sudden loss of contact but his large hands at her knees made her pause.  They stared at each other for a long moment, both breathing hard.  She could see desperate devotion and adoration in his gaze as well as need.  Her stomach clenched at the thought of how in love with him she was already.  It’d only been a handful of weeks.

 

“I love you, Heather.”  Beck’s voice was soft, the words tinged with lust. 

 

She smiled up at him, keeping her gaze, and started to unbutton her jeans.  Beck sprung into motion, his own fingers working his fly open.  She lifted her hips and he paused long enough to strip the denim from her body.   He got caught up on a boot and she gave a full bodied laugh at the struggle.  When she was free, he made quick work of his pants too.

 

Heather drank in the sight of him.  The first time she’d gotten to see him in his full glory, she’d almost fallen down.  It was quite lucky that she was already lying down then.  She was prepared for him to lean down, cover her body and claim her.  He snagged her hand instead, pulling her into a sitting position.

 

“Come here.”  She wasn’t quite sure what he was asking of her or where to go so she let him maneuver her into his lap.  With Beck kneeling, he draped her knees around his hips, bringing their chests flush.  His arms wrapped around her waist tight, anchoring them together.  He pressed fully against her dripping center and it pulled a gasp from her.  He murmured, “You’re so wet for me.”

 

Heather nodded, both arms coming up around his neck again.  She needed him in her.  She raised up, settling him over her entrance, and then slowly sank down.  Both released deep groans at the joining.  She even surprised herself with a breathy gasp when he was fully seated.  She’d never been taken in this position and he made her feel surprisingly full. 

 

Beck caught her gaze and then began to move.

 

Heather let out another gasp as he ground into her clit with every perfect down stroke.  She let her head fall back, eyes closed.  She reveled in the feel of his thick head pushing insistently against her g-spot.  He repositioned his grip, sliding both hands down to grab onto her ass.  The movement shifted his angle just enough and she muffled her scream against his shoulder.  Long, fast strokes brought her to the edge and she was incoherent with the sensations erupting from her body.

 

Beck’s soft grunts took on a desperate edge; she heard the sound and knew he was close too.  “Beck, Beck I’m going to-,“ her voice cut out as her world erupted into long tendrils of pleasure, radiating out from their joined bodies.  Heather’s voice was caught in amazement as she exhaled softly at the strength of her orgasm.  “Oh, wow.”  He never slowed, his hands supporting her now fully as he pounded into her body.

 

That grip faltered and he bared his teeth against his own orgasm.  Heather had just enough sense to grab the back of his neck and keep them both upright.  She could feel the hot pulse of his seed deep inside.  She somehow couldn’t bring herself to care, however, watching his face contort from semi-pain to pure pleasure.  He was still grimacing slightly when he finally opened those big brown eyes and stared up at her with wonder.

 

“I love you too, Beck.”    

 

He cracked a wide grin and swooped in to kiss her like his life depended on it.

 

In that sun-dappled field of clover, Heather could believe that maybe her kiss could save him.  Their love could, and would, save them both.  Because a world with them together was stronger than any conceivable world with them parted from each other.


End file.
